Reminiscences
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: (Sequel of Out of Breath) A mysterious boy with no memory from his past had been found in the middle of the sea by a old fisherman. Since, he lives with then under the name of Matthias Kohler. But lately, he's having flashes from events that seems so old. And the sudden cameo of a lot of strangers, will certainly not arrange anything.
1. Prologue

_**Hi, PW here!**_

 _ **First, thank you everyone for having read "Out of Breath" and asking for a sequel!**_

 ** _I've never imagined it would go so far QwQ_**

 ** _Sorry if I'm taking so long, but...eh...Writer block and homework T-T_**

 ** _Anyway, this is the tiny snippet of the sequel._**

 ** _PW out_**

* * *

Water.

Mother of all lives on Earth.

So essential.

So calm.

Yet, it could also be very dangerous and take back the lives it had given.

Storm, flood, rain...

Water was very imprevisible.

And it was actually in the water of a Danish seashore that a little boy was laying in.

He had blue eyes, reminding the sea. His floating blond hair were generally spiky. His cheeks, reddened by the cold, were covered with tiny freckles.

He breathed slowly, in rhytme with the melody of the waves.

He remained here, in the coldness of the winter sea.

Why did it feel so soothing?

"Mathias! Don't get me fishing you out of the sea again! Plus you'll risk to catch a cold! Come back for dinner now!" A man called from the shore.

He looked around his 40-50's, with also wild blonde hair but darker than Mathias and with grey tuff. He had a moustache that connected to a small beard around his mouth. His slightly crinkly eyes were a greyish blue, less intense than the boy.

"I'm coming Amos!" Mathias said, swimming back to the earth.

"Geez! Look at you! You went in the water all clothed again!" The man named Amos said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Let's get you home quickly. Cara had made a cherry Danish."

"Yay!" Mathias cheered and started to run to the house...

But he fell short.

He landed on his knees and wheezed.

"Easy there Mathias." Amos helped him on his back and gave him his inhaler. "Breath slowly."

"breath...slowly..."

"...eath...ly..."

Mathias lost consciousness.

.

.

.

.

 _"-.-.-.-.-.-.-! Breath slowly! Everything is okay!" Someone said, but it was muffled like through a pillow. And the pictures were too blurry._

.

.

.

.

"Mathias!"

The boy woke up in a gasp

* * *

 _ **Hi PW here**_

 _ **I know it's very short...**_

 _ **But what do you think for the moment?**_

 _ **Should I continue this way?**_

 _ **Please, reviews are fuel!**_

 _ **PW out ~**_


	2. A new life

_**Hi PW here  
**_

 _ **First thanks a lot guys for your reviews :)**_

 _ **It makes me to be more determined to continue this story ^^**_

 _ **Btw, sorry if I update irregurarely, with all the writer block and working stuff...**_

 _ **Anyway, today you will see how Amos found little Matthias.**_

 _ **If I can suggest you a BGM, it's "** **Childhood Memories** **" by Brian Crain  
**_

 _ **Have a nice read ^^**_

 _ **PW out.**_

* * *

Matthias was resting in the house bed, under Amos' surveillance. The poor boy was very sick, and it wasn't only because of the cold sea bath. Since the day the old fisherman had found him, Matthias was known for having a very fragile health and a very weak body.

"I'm so sorry Amos...for being such a bother..." Matthias rasped out.

"Shhhhhh Matthias. You shouldn't talk." a woman voice said softly.

"Hej Cara." Amos greeted his wife. She went to kiss his cheek.

Cara was a very caring and gentle woman. She was a few years younger than Amos. She had a beautiful face with soft peridot eyes as she had squared cut hair as the same hue as Matthias'. Though, she was slowly getting affected by the time too. Hence the appearence of grey strands and slightly dimples on the corner of her mouth.

"Cara...Amos..." Matthias mumbled while the older male helped him to sat up. "Why don't you have any children..."

"We have a child." Amos corrected. "You."

Mathias blinked, a little surprised. "But -"

"Matthias. We couldn't have children before you because sadly I'm infertile." Cara said regretfully.

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." Matthias sniffled and looked down. "I shouldn't have asked-"

Cara cut him off with a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay, you have the right to know." She said softly. "Plus I have something for you."

She handed Matthias a plate with a big Cherry Danish. Matthias' eyes sparkled as he drooled over, showing that he was still a child despite the maturity he usually showed.

"But first your medecines." Amos said, handing him a glass of the diluted aspirin and little tabs.

Matthias made a face but he didn't protest as he gulped the thing down.

"There you go." Cara gave him the cake and a spoon. "Careful with the crumbs."

Matthias nodded and bit down the treat. "Mmmmmh! Cara, your pastries are the best!"

"One of the reasons I'm married to her." Amos joked. Cara smacked lightly the top of his head.

"Say, you two never told me how nor where did you find me." Matthias said.

"That, my boy, was something very extraordinary."

Amos would never forget that day.

/././././././././

*rewinding a few weeks ago*

/././././././././

It was the day of the eigth anniversary of the disappearance of Mikkel Densen.

He was known as a close friend to her Majesty and had an important role in the country's government.

His sudden vanishing had caused a very bad blow to the Danish population.

Like...Like if all of sudden the sensation of living was gone...

The country was into a great depression.

Amos switched off his little radio station as he blew a smoke from his pipe.

"Even the fishes are depressed..." he grumbled, went he pulled up his empty net. "Cara won't be happy if I don't bring anything at home..."

Cara. His beloved wife. She was the light of his life. They had been together since their childhood. A life full of love.

Though lately...someone was missing in their life.

He sighed again when the fishing rod caught nothing either. The day was slowly ending

"Jeez..." he groaned. "What if I fished a child instead?" he joked, tidying everying back into his little boat.

When he saw something floating into the water. "huh?"

He leaned over the edge of the boat, and saw a weird luminous bubble floating away. Soon followed by an other. And an other.

It was pratically dark outside now. And Amos could see a big glowing spot in the middle of the sea, where the bubbles were coming from.

Amos wasn't the kind of person who belived in fairytales. So he rowed to the spot, just for being sure.

He had to admit that the scene seemed so...magic in a way. He let himself being guided to the glowing zone by the path of luminous bubbles, mesmerized.

Though, when he barely reached the zone, a sudden jerk of the boat made him keel over and he fell into the water. His first instinct told him to get out of the water immediatly.

But the scene in front of his eyes told him otherwise. Everything was like a dream, as he found himself breathing underwater and the coldness and damp sensation weren't here.

There was a boy. Maybe 8 or so, but very small and frail for his age. He was inside of a soft glowing sphere, in a foetal position, like a baby inside of they mother womb. He was only wearing a white dress shirt.

Amos was completely mesmerized by the scene.

Fishes were swimming protectively around the sleeping child.

Amos gasped when he saw that there was even a shark. He didn't dare to made a move. He froze even more when the shark saw him and swam to the poor shaking man.

'Cara...I'm sorry...I won't be home tonight...' he closed his eyes.

When he felt something thumping against his chest. He opened his eyes...

And saw the shark bumping its snout against him.

Amos blinked 'It doesn't attack me?'

At first he would have grabbed his fisher knife, but instead, he brought his hand to the animal.

The shark sniffed it before nuzzling his hand.

Amos blinked before gently petting the beast, like he would to a dog.

Then, slowly, the fishes moved away from the boy as the shark pushed Amos to him.

" ** _Do you promise to take care of him and to love him no matter of what?_** " an ethereal voice said softly

"Who...Who said that?" Amos looked around.

" _ **Just answer.**_ " The voice said. The shark circled dangerously the man.

A child. Everything Cara and he wanted.

"Yes, I promise it on my life that my wife and I will take car of this child like if he was our own." He said solemly.

" _ **So be it.**_ " The voice faded away.

The sphere around the boy vanished as Amos swam to him. He took that fragile life into his arms.

Then, he went brutally back to the reality when he found himself out of breath, in the cold water.

He swam to his boat with the unconscious boy. The poor little one whimpered and shivered, like a newborn.

Amos climbed into the boat with him. The night was very clear and starry, with a moon shining enough for seeing what he was doing. He removed the boy's shirt and wrung it before removing his own and doing the same. He brough the naked boy to his bare chest before getting covered into a blanket that Amos usually use for the cold days. The boy instinctively snuggled to him.

Amos rowed to the harbor, guided by a glowing light of phosphorescent fishes.

Once they reached the house, Amos had barely the time to open the door -

"AMOS KOHLER! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TIME? WHERE WERE YOU? DRINKING OUT AGAIN? I WAS WORRYING TO DEATH!" Cara assaulted him.

The boy woke up in a jolt and wailed with an inexistent voice, holding his head.

"Undskyld! Undskyld! Undskyld!" (I'm sorry) He repeated frantically in a whisper, balancing himself back and forth.

Cara blinked. "Who is that boy?"

Amos sighed tiredly. "If only you knew..."

Amos told her everything, while he tried to calm down the poor boy.

"That's...incredible..." Cara said slowly, as Amos decided to make a bath.

The boy was gulping down a hot chocolate, clearly enjoying the taste.

"You like this?" Amos ruffled his hair. The boy nodded.

Then Amos led him to the bath. Though, when Cara removed the blanket of him...

The child was covered in all of kind of scars. Some of them even looked too old for his age. The most recent one...was a furious violet ring around his neck.

"What is this?" Amos asked the boy. "And do you even have a name?"

The boy shook his head and curled up. "I don't remember anything...aside being thrown into the water after being strangled to death..." he sobbed. "Whoever they were...they killed me..."

"Shhhhh."

The boy gasped when he felt two pair of arms hugging him.

"If it's too painful, you don't need to remember." Cara said softly.

"If you want...you can stay with us." Amos proposed.

The boy looked at them, with his teary sea eyes. "R-really?"

The old couple nodded.

"Thank you!" The boy cried softly. Cara and Amos hugged him tenderly.

Then they took care of him.

"That strange how much he looks like us physically." Cara said, craddling the now sleeping boy. He was wearing a very old pajama from Amos' childhood clothes.

"Very strange indeed." Amos said, handing the wet clothes in front of the chemney of their little cabin house. "But," he smiled, "I'm pretty sure that the gods had granted our wish."

"Matthias." Cara suddenly said.

"Huh?" Amos blinked.

"His name." Cara said. "We should name him Matthias."

"I like it." Amos said.

"Me...too..." The boy whispered.

"Oh, you were awake?" Cara said.

"What are your names?" The boy asked.

"I'm Amos. And this is my wonderful wife Cara." Amos said.

The boy nodded sleepily.

"You can call us Mor and Far if you want." Cara said, a little hopefully.

Sadly Matthias was already asleep.

And had only called them by their name since.

/././././././././

*end of the flashback*

/././././././././

"So now you know how our fates did join in one." Amos said.

Matthias was speechless. 'The sea wanted to give me a chance? The sea...saved me...?'

"Matthias?"

The boy jumped in surprise.

"What is it Cara? Or...do you prefer me calling you Mor?" Matthias said hesitantly

Cara smiled softly. "Don't force yourself calling us like that if you don't want to. As long as you love us, that's the principal."

"You are our precious son." Amos ruffled Matthias' hair. "Nothing will change that."

Matthias smiled a little.

From the past few weeks he had been welcomed by the Kohler couple, Matthias was slowly opening himself to his new family.

"Okay okay, boys, it's time to sleep." Cara said, putting the now empty plate of danish on the nightstand.

The adults shuffled to each side of the boy in the bed.

Matthias cooed softly into their warm embrace.

"Godnat Matthias." Amos and Cara said.

(goodnight)

Matthias smiled tenderly as he slowly fell alseep.

"godnat, mor og far"

(goodnight, mommy and daddy)

* * *

 _ **Hi PW here**_

 _ **Pheeeeew ~ such a big chappie, huh?**_

 _ **I wanted our little Dane to be cherished by people who truly care about him and love him (*^_^*)**_

 _ **About that "Mikkel Densen" strange disappearence and the appearence of little Matthias strangely aged of the same number years as the missing...**_

 _ **I'm sure you guys already guessed what's going on X'D**_

 _ **Anyway, next time:**_

 _ **World Meeting in Denmark  
**_

 _ **PW out**_


	3. Ask to my readers

_**Hi PW here**_

 _ **I just wanted to ask you something guys, before I can continue the story.**_

 _ **Does the presences of OCs bother you?**_

 _ **Because I was hesitating to put a few more minor OCs, just for little Matthias surrounding *cough*classemates*cough***_

 _ **And if yes, the idea of giving them personnalities similar as some of the coutries was in the back of my mind...**_

 _ **Can you please Review and tell me what do you think please?**_

 _ **I only want to write the best for my readers.**_

 _ **PW out.**_


	4. When the countries enter

_**Hi PW here!**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay, but I'm having:**_

 _ **1) a huge writer block**_

 _ **2) a ton of homerworks**_

 _ **and I've made the pictures of some OCs on my DA**_

 _ **IggyAlfi2319**_

 _ **Anyway, back to the story.**_

 _ **Today is a world meeting day... In Denmark!**_

 _ **BGMs suggested: "**_ First rendez-vous", "Mother's Journey" _**by** **Yann Tiersen**_

 _ **Have a nice read**_

 _ **PW out**_

* * *

In the harbor, a rather annoyed albino man was moping around, grumbling to himself.

"Tch! I don't really understand that kiddo sometimes." he muttered, staring sadly at the sea. "8 years...that's going to be 8 years since _**you**_ disappeared, my awesome friend..."

"tweet tweet!" The yellow chick on his hair peeped

"I know right?!" The man huffed. "How unawesome and ungrateful from him to dare to summon a meeting here! Without...Without **_him_**..."

*TAP TAP TAP TAP*

"Mmmh?" the man looked around at the running noise.

A little boy with familiar spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes was running past him to the docks. He was wearing a red sailor shirt, black pants and red plaid boots.

'Looks very familiar...' the man thought. 'Must be a coincidence...'

Then at the end of the docks, the boy took a deep breath, before yelling on the top of his lung at the sea.

" **I'LL BE THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE!** "

The albino male was completely in shock.

'N-no...that boy...would that mean...kiddo was right?' his brain was storming.

"We are all wity you, your Highness!" The nerby fishermen, who seemed to be used by the boy's ritual, laughed and saluted him.

The boy laughed and waved back before running to a eldery couple who was waiting for him.

Once they were away, the albino male walked to a big building.

Once inside, he walked straight to the computer room, where someone was waiting for him, typing on a laptop.

"So?" they asked the albino

"Comfirmed." The albino nodded.

"I thought so." the figure smirked, their glasses shining with the reflexion of the computer.

" _ **He is definitely back.**_ "

* * *

 _An emotionless blond man with a floating curl and a cross pin into his hair was standing there, over a watery floor._

 _He looked around._

 _He was into that black void again._

 _He slowly walked, the water rippled with his steps._

 _He wanted to close his eyes, but here, he didn't have eyelids._

 _He could have used his hands..._

 ** _if only they weren't blood covered_**

 _*FLASH*_

 _'Oh no...' the man cursed when **he** appeared._

 ** _He_** _was a man with spiky blond hair. The top half of **his** face was blackened to the unrecognizible point._

 _Blood dripped from **his** mouth, as well as from the wounds on **his** bare body._

 _Tears rolled along **his** face, as **he** multiplied around the man._

 _" **Why?** " **he** rasped out with a broken voice._

 _The other blond man dropped on his knees._

 _It was his fault if **he** was dead!_

 _It was -_

"Norway!"

The man gasped when he heard his name.

"W-wha..." he rubbed his eyes, noticing that they were wet.

"You were having that nightmare again?"

Norway blinked and looked up, too see three worried face.

"Sorry Iceland, Finland, Sweden..." he muttered. "Yeah...always the same nightmare as those 8 years..."

the albino teen seated next to him, Iceland, patted his shoulder, while the adorable pudgy man named Finland handed him a pack of tissues. The stone giant next to the Finn, Sweden, just grunted.

Norway looked around, remembering that was into the World Meeting.

And who said World Meeting, of course, always meant a huge Country brawl.

Norway sighed heavily went he tilted his head aside, avoiding a chair who crashed against the wall behind him.

"DARE TO SAY AGAIN THAT MY SCONES ARE CHARCOAL, FROG FACE!"

"BLACK BURNT CHARCOAL, ROSBIF!" **_(AN: If British folks call us, French, froggies, well we, French folks, call them rosbifs (roast beef). Eh! What did you expect XD?)_**

"Make pasta! Not war! WHITE FLAG!"

Then the door suddenly burst open

"NAHAHAHAHAHA! NO FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!" a blond young man with glasses, bomber jacket and a cowlick entered, with a laptop in his arms and a big folder, accompanied by the albino male from earlier.

"America! How come you are late since YOU summoned that meeting _**here**_!" A blond man with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes scolded. "And what are you doing with mein Bruder?"

"And may I ask why do we have to he _**h...here**_?" Iceland asked with a tightened throat. "After 8 years -"

"After 8 years from the day you guys, or more specifically _Norway,_ killed _**him**_ , Da?" a tall man with a scarf smiled coldly. "So you are not really in position to argue."

Norway balled up his fist as he looked down, his mask cracking a bit.

"Russia, please, don't start." America said seriously. "Anyway guys. There's a reason of why I called everyone _**here**_."

"Kiddo thinks that _**he**_ 's back. And I belive him." The Albino said.

"America, Prussia. I swear if it was just for pranking us with you bloody nonsense..." a green eyed man with thick eyebrows growled. "If we haven't found anything during those last years, I don't think -"

*VLAM*

America slammed the stack of paper in front of him.

"Will you let me finish England?" he said, very serious. "and distribute the papers please."

Everyone looked curiously at the notes.

"Contrary to you guys, I haven't lost hope and I didn't stop surveilling _**this place**_." The young country said, plugging the laptop to a projector.

A lot of economical graphic charts, birth rates and newspapers popped out on the big screen.

"What on earth -" some nations gasped.

"As you can see, contrary to you guys who have given up after the few first year, I didn't stop searching." America said, very serious.

'Woah!' Prussia blinked in surprise. 'Why kiddo is so determined to find _**him**_? It's not like if _**his**_ dispartion had affected him - wait...unless...'

"As you can see, _**his**_ dea- _disappearance_ , sorry, disappearance had provoked a great crash with the economy matter and birth rate." America explained. "But!"

He shamelessly snatched Russia's pipe for using it as a pointer.

"As you can see, yes the birth rate had crashed down within the following years, but have you noticed here?" He pointed the chart.

" _ **His**_ population hadn't decreased..." England noted

"Yes. _**His**_ population wasn't gone with _**him**_. Soooooo." America emphasized

"As long as our population live, we live." Germany said. "Are you insinuating -"

"No an insinuation." America corrected. "An affirmation."

He showed recent chart from the few last weeks.

The statistics were healthily growing up again.

"After almost 5 years of stagnation, the values are finally going up again. That means only one thing." America said

Whispers and gasps rose among the nations

"That would mean **_he_** 's back?" England asked

Norway had been silent for all the time.

He was almost hoping to see _**him**_ barging into the meeting room, apologizing for that stupid prank, everything would be normal again and -

"Well well, that's great, Da?" Russia cut in, snatching back his pipe. "If _**he**_ 's really back, then, where is _**he**_?"

A deafening silence exploded in the room.

Norway wilted. 'Of course, it would have been too good...'

America glanced sadly at Norway, before baring his teeth at the Soviet country.

"I have to agree with Russia, aru." A petite man with brown hair tied into a ponytail said. "I don't see the use and the meaning of this, if _ **the result**_ is not here."

A few hums of agreement resoned, but their was also gasps of protestation.

An other huge argument threatened to rise again -

"The Awesome me have see _**him**_ not later than that morning." The albino Prussian stood

"Prussia!" America quipped. "We haven't -"

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT EARLIER?" "WHERE IS _**HE**_ NOW!" "PROVE IT!""WE WANT A LIVING PROOF!"

While the chaos had regained again the Meeting Room, a blond man with glasses and holding a laptop said something at Germany's ear.

" **EVERYONE SHUT UP!** " His voice boomed.

The countries quieted down.

"Estonia, please, proceed." The German told the other blonde.

The later nodded and took America's place with his laptop.

"According to the period when the values were going up, I've checked the police and hospital records from the same timespan." Estonia said, typing on his laptop. "In case of an unknown person would had been found is strange circumstances."

"And did you find anything?" Finland asked him.

The Baltic nation showed up a medical record, from coincidentally the hospital of the town they actually were.

"A young boy, who is around 8 years old or so, had been found in the middle of the sea by a old fisherman." Estonia read. "He has _no memories of his past_ while his undernourished body is covered with every kind of bruises and scars. The most recent one seems to be marks of strangulation. It must be also the cause of the boy's asthmas and laryngitis. His body and health are very fragile and need to be surveyed for futur possible complication."

Norway bit his lip to bleed. 'No memories...and yet...the marks are there...'

"So?" Russia shrugged. "That doesn't prove anything. It can be any abused child."

"What happened to him now?" Iceland asked

"Well..." Estonia said apologically. "that's the huge wrinkle of the tablecloth."

A photo popped out.

"That's the kid I've seen that morning!" Prussia shouted.

The other nations gasped at the plain ressemblance between the boy and _**him**_ , to a few details.

"The boy had been legally adopted by the fisherman and his wife. He now lives under the name of _Matthias Kohler_." Estonia said, looking regretfully as the Nordics.

"that...would mean..." Finland slowly realized

" _ **He began a new life without realizing who he really is.**_ "

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNNN  
**_

 _ **Hi PW here ~**_

 _ **phew! such an (unnecessary?) long chappie, huh?**_

 _ **I'm sure you guys already knows who the countries are talking about X3**_

 _ **Anyway, in the next chappie, Little Matthias is going at school :D**_

 _ **So better be ready to see a batch of OCs.**_

 _ **See ya ~**_

 _ **PW out**_

* * *

For the latter in the story, i'm hesitating between:

1) AmeNor (my OTP)

2) AmeDen (an other one)

3) or DenNor (big classics can't hurt sometimes XD)

Can you tell me wich one do you prefer in Reviews please :3

Ps: it's not a very high pushed relationship (rated T!), just some incoming fluff and such X3


	5. A kidnapping attempt

**Hi PW here**

 **sorry for the delay, but I'm facing a huge writter block :(**

 **More of fanarts of the fanfiction on my DA account IggyAlfi2319.  
**

 _ **IMPORTANT: about the poll I've put in the last chapter, I've forgotten to precise that in this story no child/adult romance will be implied (no pedo/shotacon/lollicon), maybe friendship but no more!**_

 **Okay, today is little Matthias' first school day. I'm not really familiar to the Danish school system, so it will be mostly based on French system ^^;  
**

 **PW out**

* * *

"Matthias Kohler! Will you hurry?! You are going to be late for you first school day!"

Cara was overwhelmed by the packaging of the fish donuts and the Cherry Danish that she had to sold for the market place. Now they were three under the same roof, especially a growing boy who had to follow treatments due to his breathing issues, Amos' income became quite short for the family's life. So Cara had decided to help the best she could by opening her baking stand at the market place thrice a week instead of once like before.

Matthias showed up in the kitched, his spiky hair completely damp and his toothbrush in his mouth.

"There you are. Here, help Amos to charge the boxes in the truck would you?" Cara said, pulling out a fresh batch of pastries.

The little boy nodded befor rinsing his mouth and dropping the brush next to the sink. He shook off the water from his hair, who stuck up everywhere.

"Cara...I'm very sorry to put so much stress on your shoulders...are you sure I can't stay and help you?" Matthias asked, feeling guitly.

"Are you kidding me young man?"

Cara looked at him with her fist on her hips. She had a serious face with a big smile.

"I've never felt so active before!" She said. "It was way too calm and boring before you join us."

She hugged Matthias tenderly.

"I regret nothing Matthias." She kissed the top of his head.

"Cara..." Matthias smiled softly...before sniffing something hot. "Hum, the oven..."

"Oh my God! The fish pies!" Cara panicked and pulled out the pies. Luckily, nothing was burnt.

Matthias giggled.

Cara froze at the sound.

Yes, Matthias was finally laughing with a real smile for the first time he was here. He was slowly becoming less reserved.

Cara loved that sound.

"Well, well." Amos entered, picking up more boxes. "What did I miss that makes our boy laughing like that?"

"Cara almost burnt the pie." Matthias wiped his tears, wheezing.

"Easy there son." Amos gave his inhaler. "And really? Cara burning food, that's a first!"

Both of the males received a wooden spoon smack.

"if you have finished to make fun of me, maybe you will go back to work!" She scolded them playfully.

She handed to Matthias a danish flagged schoolbag.

"There's everything you need." She said. "I also put you a lunch box."

"Thank you Mor!" Matthias said before putting on his boots and going out. "See you tonight!"

He went on the seashore and climbed on the old little boat that Amos had fixed up for him. The Kohler had shown him the different paths for school and Matthias had decided to cut by the sea, since the school was only by 10 minutes by foot from the harbor and because Matthias loved water.

Matthias was about to go when Amos went to him and gave him a simple mobile phone.

"there's our phone number registered in, just in case." The old man said. "Have a nice day."

/~/~/~/~/~/adorable scene of Little Matthias rowing among the fishes and the seagulls/~/~/~/~/~/

Soon, the little Dane reached the harbor, among the fishermen who were packing their stuffs.

Matthias adjusted his scarf and gloves as slowly parked his boat.

"Oh! Isn't that Amos' son?" One of fishermen said.

"Yes sir!" Matthias waved. "I'm going to school!"

The fisherman chuckled at his adorableness. "Alright! Here, give me your morring! I'll pull you there!"

Matthias threw him the rope, then the other men helped him out.

"You're boat is safe here, don't worry."

"Thank you sir!" Matthias smiled brightly.

"Welcome, have a nice school day!"

Happy, the little Dane strolled down the harbour, greeting from time to time some persons who knew his parents.

When he accidentally bumped against a young man he never met before.

" _Oh, sorry lill' dude, you're okay_?" The man asked.

Matthias blinked in confusion. He was sure that the man just spoke in another language than Danish by the way his lips were moving...

But for strange reasons the boy understood what he just said like if it had been simultaneously translated.

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin'..._ " the man gently helped him up.

" _That's fine, I'm okay..._ " Matthias responded, before clasping his mouth shut.

He spoke in Danish but...oddly it was if what he just said could be into any languages that any strangers would understand.

The man frowned slightly and knelt down at Matthias' height.

He looked around 18-20 years old and was sporting a pair of impossibly blue eyes framed by a pair of squarred glasses. His hair were into a honey blonde hue with a funny cowlick sticking up and defying the gravity, just like Matthias's spikes. He was wearing a leather bomber jacket, black gloves and a military brown uniform.

'That's not a Danish uniform...' Matthias frowned. 'Amos showed me his, it isn't the same design...'

"Hum little boy?"

Matthias was brutally brought back to reality. The man just spoke in a very terrible Danish with a slaughtering accent.

"Sorry Sir, I was thinking." Matthias said.

"Oh? You be look uniform me?" The man tried to say, butchering the Danish language

Matthias winced. Contrary to a baby who's learning how to speak, this was just horrible.

" _America, you stupid git! Where are you!_ "

Matthias blinked. 'America? he's American?'

Something had be translated again.

This time, despite being a fluent natural Danish, it felt like a thick English accent.

" _I'm helping a little dude!_ " The man called back.

Still in Danish, his english accent was different though.

" _Hum...I'm going to be late at school..._ " Matthias whimpered

"Wait! You meeting friend me!" The man said loudly.

Matthias was growing more and more uncomfortable

" _What are you up to, you stupid git!_ " A blonde man with emerald green eyes, very thick eyebrows, a green uniform and brown boots came up.

" _The kiddo can **understand** us!_ " The loud man said

The new comer knelt down to Matthias level.

" _How so?_ "

Matthias closed his eyes tightly shut.

' ** _Someone! Save me!_** '

As if he got his wish granted, people around them stopped their activities and frowned at the two strangers. The group of fishermen from earlier approached them.

"What do you plan to do him?"  
"Don't you see you're scaring him!"  
"Leave him alone!"

That only get the loud man confused and the green eyed one more suspicious toward the boy.

" _Dude! Do you know what the hell they are saying?_ " The cowlick man asked

" _I don't have knowledge in Danish, but one thing is sure, we'll have to take this boy with us!_ " The bushy brows one said, grabbing Matthias's wrist.

Matthias panicked and tried to get free.

SPLAT

A mud ball (with a flower inside, RIP flower ;w;) hit the man square in the face.

" _What the-_ "

"Hey! You! Leave him alone!" A voice yelled.  
"My flower!" Another argued  
"Shut up! That's not important right now!"  
"P-please, don't f-fight now…" a shy one mumbled  
"The man is taking him away." A monotonous one said.

The last thing Matthias knew, that was a group of four children around his age, snatching him away from the two weirdos.

'What the hell is going on today?!'

* * *

 **Careful, lil' Matt'!**

 **Mister cowlick and Bushy brows won't be the last you'll see!**

 **sorry for this short chapter, but as I said, writer block.**

 **And, I think I won't put any pairing inside at the end.**

 **PW out**


End file.
